deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayquaza vs Omega Shenron
Rayron.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Dragon Ball Z vs Pokémon! These two destruction-bringing ultimate dragons enter the ring! Who will come out on top?! Interlude Wiz: Dragons. Sometimes they bring peace, and sometimes they bring... destruction. Boomstick: And these two destroy a lot! Wiz: Omega Shenron, the ultimate Shadow Dragon. Boomstick: And Rayquaza, the Sky-High Pokémon! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Omega Shenron Wiz: The Shadow Dragons. These powerful evil beings were formed from all the build-up of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls, released when the Z Fighters wished for the destruction that Super 17 caused to be gone. Boomstick: Wait, what?! No evil wishes were made from the Dragon Balls! Wiz: Actually, there was. And the seventh dragon, Syn Shenron, who we're focusing on today, was born from the wish Mr. Popo made, which was that he wished everyone killed by Frieza back to life. And the reason Syn Shenron was the most devious of the Shadow Dragons, is because of the sheer size of the wish. Boomstick: Right! Not only was the wish huge, but the wish also gave all these thousands of Namekians a second chance at life. This wish was HUGE, and Shenron didn't even know if he could make it happen! So this is why Syn Shenron is the most powerful and evil of the four! Wiz: Goku and his friend Nuova Shenron challenged Syn Shenron. But Nuova Shenron was dispatched quickly, leaving Goku enraged! But Goku was also blinded from a previous fight, and so Syn Shenron pummelled him. Boomstick: Goku actually got a few hits in though! And Goku even hit Syn Shenron with a head-on 10x Kamehameha... which Syn Shenron survived. Wow, that's one impressive feat already. Seriously, a little Kamehameha from Master Roshi destroyed a mountain with ease, so imagine how powerful this would be! Wiz: Goku actually turned the tides, and began hurting Syn Shenron, but Syn knew he needed to do something drastic... Absorbing six of the Dragon Balls, and becoming Omega Shenron. Boomstick: Yeah! This guy is awesome! Wiz: But he wasn't complete with only six Dragon Balls, and Goku swallowed the one Nuova Shenron left behind. But Omega Shenron wasn't done... Boomstick: Nuova Shenron emerged from Goku, and surprisingly joined Omega in battle! Turns out, Omega Sheron's negative energy alone corrupted Nuova! So, Omega took evil Nuova Shenron's Dragon Ball, and became perfect Omega Shenron! Nobody stands in this guy's way! Wiz: Not even Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta alongside each other stood any chance against this guy. And if you recall, Super Saiyan 4 is legions above a normal Super Saiyan. Boomstick: This guy needs abilities to back him up to! He can fly, and manipulate eternal power known as Ki! He can use Ki to shoot different kinds of attacks! Like with Concealed Mastery, a move that lets Omega Shenron move around undetected, allowing for him to use sneak attacks! Wiz: Nova Star is a 10x Kamehameha-like move. It has the same power as a 10x Kamehameha, but it's red. Eye Lasers is a move that has Omega shoot beams from both eyes. These can be used as an attack, or a beam to pull objects closer. Boomstick: Oddly enough, Omega has the power of regeneration! This is shown in a move called… well, it's called Regeneration. He also has his most iconic move, Dragon Thunder! This move has Omega punch his opponent into he air, than stab them with his back spikes as they fall down! Omega Shenron then generates electricity through his spikes, electrocuting his foe before whipping them to the ground! Wiz: Electric Slime is very interesting. With this, Omega Shenron converts his body into electric slime. With it, he can reform himself just like previous opponent, Majin Buu. With this, he can survive powerful attacks, such as Goku's 10x Dragon Kamehameha. Boomstick: Heat Armor has Omega envelop himself in hot temperatures, burn opponents while blocking attacks and such! And Super Ice Ray is a beam Omega uses to freeze foes! Wiz: And finally, Negative Karma Ball is Omega Shenron's most powerful attack. This has been said to destroy a planet easily, which is no joke. It has Omega Shenron thrust his chest forward, creating a gigantic crimson ball of negative energy. Omega was going to use this against Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but Gogeta was powerful enough to launch it into space, creating a planet-sized explosion. Boomstick: Omega Shenron is extremely powerful! I mean, Goku himself stated that Omega could threaten the entire universe! And I believe him! Rayquaza Wiz: Rayquaza is the Sky-High Pokémon. Standing 23'00" feet tall, and weighing 455.2 pounds, this Dragon-Flying Type is not one to be taken lightly. He was introduced in Pokémon Emerald, and people have loved him since. Rayquaza lives above the ozone layer, and is actually rarely seen by anyone. He obviously represents a dragon, plus, most of his attacks consist of Dragon type attacks. So, let's get right into it. Dragon Claw has Rayquaza crave up his energy and slash his opponent! It's a very powerful move. Ice Beam has Rayquaza shoot a beam of ice, that can freeze enemies. And, Flamethrower had Rayquaza shoot the Dragon's iconic move. Fire Breath. Boomstick: Thunder is not what it sounds like. Instead of making thunder, it shoots bolts of lightning at the opponent. Though, it has a low accuracy. Earthquake has Rayquaza shake the ground so hard, that the enemy gets damaged! Iron Head has Rayquaza's head become tough as iron, than has Rayquaza smash his opponent. Sunny Day ups the power of fire attacks. Solar Beam has Rayquaza shoot a giant powerful green beam at the opponent. Though, it takes two moves to have Solar Beam activate. If Solar Beam is used while Sunny Day is in motion, the Solar Beam will shoot in one shot, instead of taking two turns. Wiz: Hyper Voice has Rayquaza scream as loud as he can, damaging the opponent. Though, it doesn't hurt too bad. Draco Meteor has Rayquaza activate meteors from space to smash into his opponent. Though, the accuracy is low. Aqua Tail has Rayquaza smack his opine t after his tail forms into water. Dive has Rayquaza dive into random water. After the opponent attacks, Rayquaza will emerge from the depths and hit his opponent hard. Rock Smash has Rayquaza smash the opponent hard enough to break a boulder. Surf has Rayquaza create a giant surf in the area, the water smashes back down to injure the opponent. Boomstick: Iron Tail has Rayquaza smack he enemy, after his tail is surrounded in metal. Incinerate has Rayquaza burn his opponent to a crisp, unless they're immune to fire... Fly has Rayquaza fly into the air. On the next turn, Rayquaza will smash back down to earth, damaging the opponent. Extreme Speed has Rayquaza dash at his opponent in the speed of light, whacking them with his tail. Fire Blast has Rayquaza shot a fire blast at his opponent. Aerial Ace with have Rayquaza slash his opponent. Strength is where Rayquaza beats down the opponent. Hyper Beam has Rayquaza charge a beam for one turn, finally releasing it on the next attack. This beam can destroy almost anything. And finally, Dragon Ascent has Rayquaza soar into the air, then finally attack with great power by rushing back downwards. Unfortunately, this lowers Rayquaza's defence AND special defence. Wiz: As for the Mega Evolution, this raises all of Rayquaza's stats by a fair amount. Dragon Ascent is also Mega Rayquaza's main and most powerful move. Rayquaza is very protective. If anyone comes near its territory, it will attack. It also never gives up. Take its fight with Deoxys for example. In that battle, Rayquaza was beaten down time and time again, but it kept getting back up to protect its home territory from the DNA Pokémon. Don't EVER go near Rayquaza. Stay clear of its home at all costs. Rayquaza: *Does its roar* Fight! A certain Shadow Dragon was wandering around icy plains, laughing as he went along. "Mwahahaha! Nobody can stop me now! Goku is dead, and Vegeta won't be hard to take care of... HA! My whole plan is falling into place!" The Shadow Dragon boomed, happy as ever. This certain Shadow Dragon was Omega Shenron, the ultimate Shadow Dragon, and the final form of Syn Shenron. Omega continued walking around, unaware that he was stepping on the home of another destructive dragon. And that's why the fearsome Rayquaza rose from the depths of the ice-cold lake, and attacked. Rayquaza lunged at Omega and snapped his jaws, but the Shadow Dragon quickly hopped away to dodge. Omega then turned, and looked at Rayquaza. "Another Shenron, I see! Witness the true form of the mightiest of the Evil Dragons..." Omega got in his fighting position, and Rayquaza did too. Rayquaza released his iconic roar, and the battle began. Fight! "I built a cemetery right here for you." Omega said as he flew towards Rayquaza's head. Quickly, the Sky-High Pokémon opened its mouth, and shot out blazing hot fire like a flamethrower. And so what was this move? Flamethrower of course! "Pesky insect!" Omega yelled, moving a tiny bit to the left to dodge the Flamethrower. Omega continued on flying, thrusting his fist forward to deliver a powerful punch to Rayquaza's jaw. Rayquaza hit the ground, but wasn't hesitant to get right back up and fight some more. Rayquaza charged up, than quickly shot Ice Beam towards Omega Shenron. Omega saw this, and decided to attack back with Super Ice Ray. The two icy beams struggled against each other, but Rayquaza had charged up more power into it, and the Ice Beam hit Omega Shenron, freezing him. Omega fell to the ground in a block of ice, giving Rayquaza the chance he needed. The slithery emerald-coloured serpent's tail formed into water, slamming into the frozen Omega Shenron, and knocking the Shadow Dragon right out of the ice cube. "You can't even scratch me like that!" Omega yelled, angrily. That's when suddenly, Rayquaza raised its hand, which was being ip engulfed in indigo aura. It was Dragon Claw! Rayquaza swung his claws down to attack, and— —Hey... Where did Omega Shenron go? "Right behind you, snake!" Omega said behind Rayquaza, fading out of Concealed Mastery. Rayquaza, hearing Omega's voice behind it, turned, and swung his Dragon Claw. The claw came closer and closer to Omega's face when— FWOOSH! Rayquaza's hand caught fire. Omega Shenron was in his Heat Armor, and had blocked Dragon Claw along with burning Rayquaza! "Ahahaha! Amateur!" Omega sneered, using his eye lasers to make a little three-inch hole in Rayquaza's side. Rayquaza recoiled a bit, but the damage wasn't too horrible. Rayquaza looked up, then shouted a little to conjure up a thundercloud above Omega. Unaware of the cloud above him, Omega just stood and waited. That's when suddenly, the lightning struck down, and zapped Omega. Omega yelped, then growled silently. "You want lightning? Then I'll show you a little bit of Dragon Thunder!" Omega Shenron turned, his back spikes grew to stab into Rayquaza, then lightning spread across the spikes, and shocked Rayquaza. Rayquaza roared, reacting to the Dragon Thunder by biting Omega back. Rayquaza then whipped Omega away, and used Sunny Day. "Agh... How'd the sun get so bright?!" Omega asked himself. But before Omega noticed, Rayquaza opened his mouth and... ZAP! Solar Beam blasted towards Omega Shenron, engulfing the Dark Dragon entirely. The dust cleared, and Omega Shenron was gone! This was the end. Rayquaza returned to the depths of the lake, and began to rest. "Oh, really, now? You think that killed me? I will never be defeated!" Omega Shenron screamed, his body coming right back with Electric Slime. "I will start the killing with you... Nova Star!" Omega Shenron charged his energy, then blasted the red Kamehameha-like move down into the water where Rayquaza had lowered down. The beam shot down like a rocket, and had water erupt into the air once it hit the bottom of the lake. "Fwahaha! I must say, this newfound strength is hard to believe." Omega said, beginning to float away. But then, Omega noticed a glowing green light coming from under the ice. Then, suddenly, Mega Rayquaza burst through the ice in front of Omega Shenron! Quickly, Mega Rayquaza used Dive, blasting back into the water. "Stop toying with me, pesky insect!" Omega grumbled, looking around. But then, Rayquaza blasted back out of the ground, head butting Omega higher into the sky. But Rayquaza wasn't done, using Iron Tail to whack Omega hard. "W-Who are you!?" Omega shouted, silently cursing while looking down at Rayquaza's new form. Rayquaza looked back at him, yelling as loud as it could, using Hyper Voice. Omega Shenron covered his ears in pain. "Impossible! How is this happening? No... No! You will never defeat me! I'll destroy the planet and you along with it!" Omega thrusted his chest forwards, his Dragon Balls creating the Negative Karma Ball. Omega then shot it toward Mega Rayquaza. Mega Rayquaza didn't know what to do. A energy blast that was supposedly going to destroy the planet was being blasted towards it... It had to use the only thing it had to stop it. Mega Rayquaza opened its mouth, and out blasted the Hyper Beam. The two attacks struggled against each other, but the Hyper Beam looked like it was going to with it... "Die!" Omega used more of the Dragon Ball's power, shooting a blast to hit the Negative Karma Ball and put more force on it. One blasted through the other, and a dragon was killed after screaming. KO! Omega Shenron flew away from the Earth exploding, looking for another planet to exploit. Conclusion Wiz: That was a good match, but Omega Shenron was legions above Rayquaza. Boomstick: Omega Shenron was way more powerful! For one, his Nova Star attack is extremely powerful! It's as powerful as a 10x Kamehameha, which is super strong! A Kamehameha from when Goku was a kid could destroy a mountain! Since then, base form Goku's Kamehameha Waves have gotten bigger and stronger! Now you gotta realize, these are Super Saiyan 4 Goku Kamehameha Waves TIMES TEN. And Super Saiyan 4 is base form Goku times seven! ' ''Wiz: So it's basically a Kamehameha times seven… and then times ten. Let's just say that Nova Star is a mountain-busting Kamehameha times seventy. '''Boomstick: Which is a severe downplay anyways, seeing as Goku's base form got tons stronger after Dragon Ball! Omega's power is truly unbelieveable. Wiz: Defence is easy to figure out. Omega Shenron can survive a face-first hit from that "mountain-busting Kamehameha times seventy" without a scratch. And that was in Syn Shenron. He's also easily survived hits through multiple buildings. Meanwhile, Rayquaza got injured from hits through icebergs in his fight with Deoxys. It also helps that Electric Slime turns him into a Majin Buu, and that he can regenerate with the Regeneration move. Boomstick: Speed is easy. Omega Shenron moves faster than light speed. And even the weak little Radiz was said to be lightspeed at the beginning of Dragon Ball Z! And light speed is something Rayquaza never combated before! Not even Extreme Speed could catch Omega Shenron! Wiz: Rayquaza does have Omega Shenron on experience. But that's really it. Not to mention, Rayquaza doesn't really learn anything from his fights. He finds someone on his territory, so he attacks them, trying to overpower them. Then he just returns to the depths and waits. Against Deoxys, Rayquaza lost the match miserably. But even after Deoxys left, Rayquaza still didn't realize that he really shouldn't battle everyone that steps on his land, becuase he'll be beat up. Boomstick: Rayquaza and Omega Shenron are very matched! But Omega Shenron Dra-can beat the Sky-High Pokémon any day! Wiz: The winner is, Omega Shenron. Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015